


Risky Behavior

by SdSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SdSmith/pseuds/SdSmith





	Risky Behavior

Scorpius was nervous. He had never done anything this risky before but he knew that he couldn’t wait any longer to make his move. Al helped him with his plan, even found his dad’s old schoolmate, Colin Creevey to take the pictures. It had been a lot of hard work preparing for this night but finally it was here. He and Al had cleaned up their flat, and then Al had left, leaving Scorpius to the more intimate preparations. Scorpius knew his friend was a bit uncomfortable, but at least he was supportive, and most importantly, Al had sent the owl to Harry asking him over so Al could give him a "birthday surprise".

Finally it was time, the table was set, the candles were lit, and the cake was looking lovely. The box containing the most important (and most revealing) gift was set prominently on the table. Scorpius arranged himself artfully on one of the chairs, and waited for the chime of the Floo. When it came he waved his wand, allowing his guest to enter. Harry took in the sight of the table, and his son’s best friend sitting there, dressed beautifully with a shy smile on his face.

“Scorpius, what is this? Where’s Al?”

“I’m sorry Harry, Al isn’t here, his gift isn’t here, mine is.” Harry stared at the vision before him, his heart starting to beat faster as a flush crawled up his neck. “You can open it,” Scorpius said, holding out the box.

Harry approached warily and took the box into his own trembling hand. He carefully undid the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor as he took off the lid and froze as he moved the tissue and revealed the work within. The portrait was stunning, capturing the curves of Scorpius’ young body in a soft light. The come hither look in his eyes was unmistakeable, and portions of Harry’s anatomy definitely took notice. “Scorp-“

“Don’t, Harry, just give me a chance,” Scorpius stood fluidly, moving towards Harry gracefully and wrapping his arms around his neck when he was close enough, “I’ve wanted you for so long, please don’t turn me away.” His mouth descended over the older man’s, his tongue gently requesting entrance. Harry moaned softly, opening his mouth to the sweet invader and wrapped his arms around Scorpius’ back and ran his hands down to his soft, rounded arse.

Scorpius didn’t know it yet, but he had given Harry the best present in the world.


End file.
